


Like Real People Do

by LadyoftheNight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Really cute kissing, because I'm trash for that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Hozier's song of the same name, the Trevelyan siblings kiss their favorite men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff for my two trash Trevelyan kids and their LIs. Emilia is the Inquisitor, Erich her brother who decided he wanted to get in on this Inquisition business because it sounded fun.

                The Inquisitor bit her lip in concentration, listening to arguing about how to proceed on some situation or another that threatened the stability of Thedas.  She did keep glancing out the window though, seemingly distracted by the beautiful day.

                He stared at the map as hard as he could.  Now was not the time to be so attentive to her, even though it was his job to give her advice.  Not that he really found himself capable of doing so at the moment.  Today the urge to just cross the room and press his lips to hers was stronger than normal.  He’d recently admitted to himself that he would rather like to kiss her.  It hadn’t just hit him the other day or anything.  He’d slowly begun to notice more and more little things she did and said.  She’d been so kind to everyone and went out of her way to help others in her path.  For crying out loud, she was a spirit healer, dedicating her life to saving people even before the Mage Rebellion.  All her life she’d been doing things for others.  Andraste and the Maker couldn’t have chosen a better Herald.

                And so Cullen Rutherford found himself slowly enamored with Emilia Trevelyan.  Every aspect of her.  Sadly, her brother seemed to have noticed.  Erich was a good man, and he cared deeply for his sister, but he also had a terrible sense of humor that was only fed by the long hours he spent with Dorian.  The two men had somehow decided the _potentially_ budding romance between the Inquisitor and Commander was a fun project.  It was getting incredibly annoying, especially when chess games somehow became more about tips for how to woo Emilia than finding a clever checkmate. 

                Though Cullen did find himself thinking of a few suggestions today.  Lady Trevelyan was currently discussing something about the House of Repose with Leliana and Josephine, having finished up the other plans that needed her attention for the day.

                What was it Erich had said?  Emilia loved spending sunny days outside with friends?  Yes, that sounded right, and today was certainly nice enough that being stuck in the War Room was probably not enjoyable for a woman who had spent most of her life locked in a tower. 

                Cullen cleared his throat and cut into the others’ conversation, “Perhaps we could wrap things up?  It is a very nice day; I’m sure none of us want to waste it in here.”  He did his best to look at the three women equally, though if his eyes lingered slightly more on Emilia’s pale violet ones, he hoped Leliana and Josephine couldn’t tell.

                Leliana’s grin, hidden by an only half-convincing cough, suggested otherwise.

                “It would be lovely to be outside.”  Emilia glanced out the window again.  “Josephine, send whatever letters you need to deal with this.”

                “Thank you, Inquisitor.  I’ll get to work straight away.”  And with that, Ambassador Montilyet was out the door, a determined look on her face.

                “Leliana, would you mind having some of your people assigned to her?  I don’t think she’d appreciate having more guards, but…”

                “But Josie needs protection.  Don’t worry, Inquisitor, I’ve already allocated a few more guards to her.  I’ll keep her safe.”  Leliana’s tone was light, considering she was talking about her friend’s life.

                As Sister Nightingale turned to the door, she winked at Cullen.  He almost missed it, and then almost thought her eye had twitched or something.  Certainly she wouldn’t have _winked_. 

               

                Suddenly, Cullen found himself alone in a room with Emilia.  Did Erich say something else about nice days?  He couldn’t remember.  So much for that help.

                “I think I’m going to go enjoy the sun.  After going into the Fade at Adamant, I seem to appreciate its warmth much more.”  Then she hesitated, clearly wanting to say more, but struggling with it for a moment.  “Would you care to join me for a walk on the battlements?”

 

                Kissing her might have just been the best feeling in the world.  A million times better than anything lyrium could make him feel.  Who would’ve thought he would find himself kissing a mage?  He certainly wouldn’t have.  It was nice to be wrong once in a while.

               

                Emilia found herself to be quite happy at the moment, and it wasn’t entirely due to the lovely weather.  No, it definitely had something to do with the man with his hands at her waist and his lips against her own.  She’d been debating telling Cullen about her growing feelings for a couple weeks, but Dorian and Erich had been the ones to convince her to do something.  Emilia and Dorian had been sharing a bottle of wine and discussing the Fade when he’d just started _laughing_ at her.  She’d apparently been glancing in the direction of Cullen’s office a little too much, and her Tevinter friend just found that too funny to bear.  Of course, at the sound of his lover’s laughter, Erich had seemingly popped out of the walls to investigate. 

                Those two had been making eyes at each other since Erich had shown up at Haven with a shit-eating grin on his face announcing that he was there to talk to his sister, oh you know, the Herald of Andraste.  He had mostly been met with scrutiny, but Dorian took one look at the man’s hair and eyes and knew this was a Trevelyan.  He’d grown rather fond of one Trevelyan already, so why not try out this new one?

                Then Erich turned out to be not only handsome, but charming, intelligent, and came with a delightful sense of humor.  He also seemed to like playing with fire, which the future magister found entirely too enticing.

Emilia had done her best to stay out of their way, though she was quite pleased when her best friend and brother entered into a real relationship.  They both deserved that much, at least. 

                Her only complaint was not really getting to spend that much time alone with either of them.  Brother and best friend became inseparable, so she had been happy to have a few moments to talk with Dorian about something she thought was intriguing to them both.  And then he’d turned it into a lecture about how acting on feelings in times of war was important.  After all, look at himself and Erich.  They were happy, so why shouldn’t she and Cullen try to be too?

                He was convincing, right up until the moment he decided to passionately kiss her brother to emphasize his point.  She’d quickly made her exit from that situation.  They were a good couple, but that didn’t mean she needed to see any of the details.

 

                Dorian and Erich pressed themselves against the small window in the tiny library they had claimed for themselves.  Dorian had noticed that Cullen and Emilia were walking on the battlements together, and Erich had insisted they watch to see if anything had happened.  He had to know if now was the time to pull out the speech he had come up with about how exactly he would murder Cullen if the ex-templar hurt his baby sister in any way.  Not that she really was a baby anymore, as Dorian pointed out.  But Erich couldn’t help but feel protective, as he’d missed out on a lot of important milestones in Emilia’s life what with her being locked in the Circle and all.  That and messing with Cullen was far too fun.  He’d actually gone to Sera for some tips on speech delivery for maximum awkward Commander looks.

                For a moment, it looked like a runner had ruined everything they’d worked so hard to build.  Erich groaned and slammed his forehead against a bookshelf, earning a disapproving noise from Dorian.

                “Don’t do that, you might do damage something.”

                “I’m not sure if you’re more worried about my face or your books,” Erich replied, a grin spreading across his face.

                “One is a work of art, the others are replaceable.  What do you think?” 

                They almost missed the kiss on the battlements entirely, due to almost kissing.  Dorian managed to spot the movement from the corner of his eye and pull away from Erich fast enough.  Erich was almost upset, until he realized what was happening.

                “Finally,” he breathed.  Erich was very pleased to see Emilia doing something to give herself some happiness for once.  Her last relationship had ended when her lover, Mariana, had been transferred away from Ostwick almost six years prior.  It was about time.

                “You know, that gives me an idea.”  Dorian’s words made Erich suddenly acutely aware of the truly gorgeous man pressed against his side.  Maker, it was a wonder he’d actually managed to notice Emilia and Cullen doing anything.

                “I can’t imagine what that would be.”  It was a mere moment before they were falling back to Dorian’s chair, kissing.


End file.
